1. Field of Use
The present invention relates to microprocessing systems and, more particularly, to a control store system for executing commands received from a data processing system.
2. Prior Art
In general, there are a number of arrangements for programmed control units for executing commands. These units normally include a separate scratch pad memory used for storing parameter information in addition to providing temporary storage for control and data handling operations. An example of this type of arrangement may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,074, invented by John A. Homberg et al., which is assigned to the same assignee as named herein.
The main disadvantage of these types of arrangements is that they require additional storage circuits to provide the necessary scratch pad storage locations. Also, such arrangements require circuits to insure that the cycle times of the control store and scratch pad memories are properly synchronized to one another. This can increase the complexity of the control and timing of the microprogrammed processing unit.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved microprogrammed control unit.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a microprogrammed control unit which requires a minimum of apparatus for storing signals required for transferring data between a main memory unit and a utilization device.